


Lightning scars

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Thor x plus size reader, plus size reader, thor x reader - Freeform, thor x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Lightning scars

 

  


 

 

-Despite that you and Thor were only friends, he always voiced how beautiful your body was. He knew that you were insecure and tried to cover your thick curves with wide shirts and loose pants, so he made it his mission to help you gain confidence by complimenting your body as often as he’d get the chance

 

-You were flattered by your best friend’s words but still didn’t want to believe them as the media had made you believe that having stretchmarks on your body was a bad thing. You had them on your arms, across stomach but a lot of them on your thick thighs

 

-Going to the beach with the avengers or wearing short skirts and shorts on hot days was a no go as you didn’t want anyone to see your stretchmarks. Thor listened to a conversation you had one day with Wanda on how to get rid of them

 

-“[Y/N], it’s not the end of the world. I have cellulite on my thighs and it doesn’t bother me because it’s normal to have it!” Wanda tried to reassure you but you shook your head, “I know that you’re trying to make me feel better but I just feel like I won’t feel confident until I find a way to get rid of my stretchmarks” you complained, not knowing that your words made Thor’s heart painfully clench in his chest

 

-He hated how you didn’t feel comfortable in your own body, but the mention of stretchmarks made him remember something. He rushed to his room where he found one of your magazines, once he found the page he was looking for, he made his way to you and Wanda

 

-“[Y/N], can I speak to you please?” he politely asked, making you nod your head and follow him back to his room. “What’s up?” you said while plopping down on the bed and smiling at your best friend

 

-“Read this” Thor said while handing you the magazine and pointing at a small paragraph, “Stretchmarks are also known as beautiful scars or lightning and thunder, blessed be those daughters of Thor” a confused frown appeared on your face as you didn’t understand the meaning of what you just had read

 

-“You are beautiful, [Y/N], with your stretchmarks. They one of the pieces that complete the puzzle and you shouldn’t hate them. You are perfect in your own, beautiful way and I don’t want you to feel bad about them anymore” Thor said while walking over to you and then kneeling down, his hands resting your on your thick thighs

 

-His words made your heart flutter in your chest as a wave of realization hit you, for the first time in a long time, you actually felt beautiful. “Thank you” you whispered while looking down at your thighs, suddenly the thickness. “May I see them?” your best friend asked to which you surprisingly nodded your head

 

-You stood up and slowly unbuttoned your jeans before sliding them down your legs, your thighs and stretchmarks being exposed to Thor’s eyes. A wide smile crept on his face when he traced them with his fingers while admiring them

 

-“Lightning and thunder scars” he whispered while you shook your head and smiled, feeling a rush of confidence rippling through your body. “That sounds awesome” you chuckled while slowly pulling your jeans back up. Thor got back to his feet before engulfing you in a tight hug, feeling so proud of his best friend and looking forward to see you glow with confidence

 


End file.
